guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jarrel the Tamer
Oh, come on, you know the Searing gave him a George Hamilton sun tan. :P --Rainith 14:17, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) :Poor guys, seems like one of those Charr crystals landed on him. :) --Karlos 14:37, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) ::Reverse Michael Jackson disease? His skin gets darker over time... :) --Rainith 16:11, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) :::Hah! Turns out he didn't make it past the searing after all!! He's rotting in hell, err, the Fissure of Woe! :) See, Nimros the Hunter. I knew that guy outside Ascalon City was an imposter! :) --Karlos 19:02, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::I was thinking last night, it would be a shame if this was supposed to be some sort of foreshadowing to a later chapter of the game where there was some sort of "body snatcher" or free-roaming conciousness that would take over NPCs or some such thing. If they were trying to send hints about something like that, they would all be ignored because of all the little bugs and mistakes that abound with stuff like this. ::::I am glad to see they used that character model for pre-searing Jarrel more than once though. --Rainith 00:59, 13 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::Nimros having level 2 (to me) confirms that he is Jarrel placed there by mistake, and the level 10 Jarrel is obviously a few continents removed from where he should be. :::::I can't really fault them though. The game is HUGE. We have about 10 active contributors scanning the surface of Tyria and this Wiki is still far from complete. It's easy for such things to slip though the cracks. --Karlos 01:15, 13 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::::I'm not really faulting them, I certainly understand how difficult it is to fix everything in a program, especially one of this size. I would guess now that Jarrel is probably the Krytan and the Pre-Searing Tamer should be named Nimros. What level was Jarrel in Pre-Searing? 2? --Rainith 01:41, 13 Oct 2005 (EST) Actually Jarrel being from Kryta does make some sense, considering that he sells the animals to Cantha. Ascalon doesn't seem to do direct trade with Kantha. Kryta does. The Canthans are all over Lion's Arch. --Tetris L 02:38, 13 Oct 2005 (EST) :But that heavy Canthan presence in Lion's Arch is a recent thing. If you speak to Joojoo Moojoo (that trader lady that looks like Xunlai agents) she'll tell you that the heavy presence is because Ascalon and Orr are gone. She even uses the proverb "among the blind, the one-eyed man is king" to collectively insult all three kingdoms. :) So, presumably, before the searing, Cantha had trade ties with all three nations. --Karlos 07:50, 13 Oct 2005 (EST) Category I'm having trouble categorizing this guy, as he fits into none of the current NPCs by Type categories. I think we should have a new NPCs type called "Tamer" or "Animal Trader" (although it doesn't fit with the general definition of a trader). -- 05:08, 1 February 2006 (UTC) :I'll add a category Tamers. Currently Jarrel is the only one in that category, but I guess each campaign will have at least one more. -- 21:51, 1 March 2006 (CST) ::Fortunately, there seems to be quite a few tamers in Cantha. --Havral Glommon 11:06, 30 April 2006 (CDT) Endangered Species? Corrected the Notes section for this article. Melandru's Stalkers can be found in Post-Searing Ascalon, and trading away your Pre-Searing Melandru's Stalker does in no way prevent you from completing this quest. You get to keep your Stalker too :) Really though, I'm not sure if it's wholly relevant to Jarrel the Tamer, so perhaps it should be removed. --Havral Glommon 11:08, 30 April 2006 (CDT)